


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Actor Seungri, Alpha Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Alpha Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Art Collector Seunghyun, Artist Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Beta Kang Daesung (Big Bang), Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Dramedy, Famous Youngbae, Fashion Designer Jiyong, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Omega Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, One Night Stands, Rich Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Romantic Comedy, Shotgun Wedding, Singer Seungri, Singer Youngbae, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Kang Daesung/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**12:25 PM**

"Why did you drag along to this again?"

Jiyong rolled his eyes at Youngbae." _Because,_ as both your best friend and stylist,I think that just because the company put on break doesn't mean that you can't get out of the house every so ooften"Youngbae just rolled his eyes in response."Just watch me Ji."He replied.


End file.
